King of Kings: Xmas Chaos
by Technomaru
Summary: Zatch and Luffy's friends are having a Christmas party, and you're all invited! but things might be a little insane... WARNING contains minor spoilers for KoK: Battle Royale.
1. The Ice Show

King of Kings: Merry Mamodo Holidays

Chapter 1: the ice show

A/N: As usual, I do not own one piece nor Zatch bell. Because I know you fans are waiting for King of Kings: Battle Royale, here's your Christmas gift for being patient and for not sticking firecrackers up snork's butts. Besides I think it's cute if there was ice show with the straw hats and the mamodos. The character Yuki doesn't belong to me but my sweet kitten girlfriend and she'd pretty much have to participate because she is using her ice powers to freeze a huge lake for the show. The following fanfic might contain spoilers to KoK:BR so watch out. After the show there will be a party afterwards.

As Zatch and Luffy's friends show up in the lake Luffy wonders why is he and his new friends are near the lake then the ultra mysterious, ultra cute, and ultra cool mamodo Yuki just smiles and uses her powers to freeze the entire pond, making it into a ice rink, and resulting in hundreds of snorks freezing like popsicles, Yuki notices the frozen little buggers and just goes "eh". "we're gonna do a ice show for our fans and besides it's Christmas" a rather happy Yuki replied while smiling and wearing a Santa hat, "oh and Usopp here are some ice skates I got you, merry Christmas" says Yuki as she gives her best friend Usopp some skates which makes him reply "oh Yuki, I also have something for you" then he gives her skates too and a autographed photo of himself but looking like a bishonen. Then Fulgore and Megumi donated their money to me the author so I can get a theater made around the lake.

As the actors were readying the props and their costumes, Sanji accidentally enters the room where the girls were changing and he sees Suzy in her winter costume and he yells out "fist of the bloody nose" before his nose shoots out blood and he faints with a huge smile on his face, the girls were worried that if Sanji is unable to skate, the fans will be turned off and they suggest that bon clay should replace him but then Sanji suddenly gets revived and yells out "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA GOILS! I AM NOT GONNA GET REPLACED BY THAT FEATHERED FLAMER! (might be changed to be less offensive) then Nami excitedly says "wow, you're back to life, now hurry we got a show to do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon and Digimon, mamodos and pirates, we present the One Piece/Zatch Bell Christmas Ice Show…LIVE! This show is brought to you by 4KIDS brand cookies, cookies so good you'll say "hey you son of a bch! These are rice balls!" and The Pizza Cat, the only restaurant that is better than the Cat Café and home of the Samurai piz…hey what is shampoo doing here? Look if it's about the cat café crack I… oh no. AAAAAAHHHHH! (the screen shows an image of Ed from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy spilling gravy on the controls and the words "please stand by") ok, and we're back and oh no, security didn't get shampoo! AAAAAHHHH! (the screen now shows an image of the XANA logo and the words "something invaded our media, please stand by") is she gone? Good! and now for our first act it's Suzy Mizuno and the Mamodos!"

("Winter Wonderland" plays in background)

Then Suzy in a cute winter outfit skates around and then the mamodos follow her lead (Zatch, Kanchome, Tia, Ponygon, Yuki, Kolulu, Nya, and Yopopo) then they lie on the ice and they spell out "NOEL" then Zatch pulls out mistletoe and Tia and Kolulu kisses each of his cheeks and then Ponygon, Nya, and Kanchome puts on antlers and are pulling a sleigh with Kiyo in it and then Suzy sits on the sleigh, the mamodos' Santa outfits then glow green and red and Zatch performs two Salchows and a triple Lutz While wearing a blindfold then says "and that's what Brian Boitano'd do" while smiling. The act ends with the mamodos bowing to the audience "HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" then Parco Fulgore pops out of a Christmas tree and tosses presents to the young kids in the audiences and his Single CDs to the ladies.

During intermission, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler sell churros to the audience but they are sold out by Luffy and Zatch immediately.

"Now our second act involves those lovable buccaneers of the seas, THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!"

("Joy to the world" plays in the background)

Suddenly a prop merry go with the crew in it is moving around the ice then it stops in the center of the ice, opens the cannon doors towards the audience then fires confetti from the cannons, then the crew (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, perv master S aka Sanji, Chopper, and Nico Robin) come out of the ship and skate around it while Sanji shows off in front of Nami and Robin as usual only to be rejected, then Robin uses her freaky hand power to make hands appear in front of each audience member and the hands leave them presents then Zoro uses his 3 swords to slice a image of "Hawk eye Mihawk" then slices off the head then leaves to hang out with Brago and Danny, then Sanji shows up covered in mistletoes but is still rejected only for Yuki to show up and hug him telling him to cheer up it's Christmas. The act ends with a giant Luffy balloon appears then Usopp fires a shuriken star at it, causing it to explode into confetti and the pirates bows to the audience "Happy Holidays" then the crew and mamodos proceed to end the show by dancing like the peanuts characters while Zoro, Danny, and Brago were glad they didn't stick around for it. And finally, for no apparent reason, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita from "Code Lyoko" show up for no apparent reason just skating around.

The End of the ice show

Next time: Karaoke party: you're all invited! Plus, more random acts of snork abuse


	2. Krazy Karaoke

King of Kings: Xmas Chaos

Chapter 2: Krazy Karaoke

A/n: like in the last chapter, I do not own these characters and Yuki belongs to my sweetheart (blushes) and is now our official mascot. Contains Spoilers for Quest of Kings.

Note: "King of Kings: merry mamodo holidays" was the working title, my girlfriend decided to rename it "Xmas Chaos" instead.

After the huge ice show, the mamodos and pirates partied at (unknown)'s house and they ordered pizza, a strange cat creature in armor shows up, drops off the 64 pizzas and runs off yelling "teyandee!" then Sanji says "hey how come they ordered at the "pizza cat" but didn't get me to cook for them…ingrates!"

Yep is was a huge party, everyone was there and downing the pizzas, Zatch and Luffy made it a contest to see who ate more but because of it, not many people got more than 2 slices. Then Kanchome came up with the idea for a karaoke contest and the prize would be…umm… anything the winner wanted, "meat and lots of it!" says a rather excited Luffy, "Paris Hilton in bed with me...umm I mean Nami and robin…in bed with me!" says a really excited Sanji, "yellowtail! Yellowtail! Yellowtail!...and maybe an upgrade for my Vulcan 300" says an excited Zatch, "a world without danger!" says Aelita then the partygoers noticed that the code lyoko kids are in the party till odd says "umm…we brought cocktail wieners", then Luffy says "anyone who crashes into our party and brings us meat is a friend of ours!"

The karaoke party began, many contestants participated and sang these songs:

Kolulu- "bing bang" from "Lazytown"

Kolulu sings this while dancing and I'm in the audience cheering for her and everyone is just shocked and then Sanji asks "what is wrong with you Mr. author, you like lazytown or something?" then I reply "umm…no?" then Kanchome asks "then why are you dressed like sportacus?" then I reply "hey look, Pandaman!" then I run away in time for the second contestant

Hyde and Edo- "Video to Radio" from "Kidd Video"

During the song, Shion says "oh my god! Someone remembered Robbie Rist's role in that 80's cartoon and made a joke about it!

Then just as Usa and Ko enter the party they realize that Sanji and Fulgore are in it and Sanji is about to sing "I'm too sexy" but all the girls except for Yuki pull him off stage but didn't notice Fulgore's next move while Sanji distracts the girls.

Parco Fulgore and Kanchome- "Chi Chi Wo Moge"

During their little performance, all the girls looked shocked and pull out torches and pitchforks and just as they plan to make a run for it, Usa and Ko, 2 strange girls from another fanfic show up in front of them and Ko says "where do you think you're going? Elvis pervsly?", "yeah Italian perv stallion!" but Kanchome tells everyone not to attack Fulgore sing this is a Christmas fanfic and Ko says "ok, you can live…for now, oh and merry Christmas!" she smiles and gives Fulgore a present and when he opens it a spring loaded boxing glove pops out of the box and punches Fulgore in the chin. Kanchome decides to think of a way to revive Fulgore.

Kanchome- "Iron Man Fulgore"

As Kanchome sings this Fulgore recovers and the girls are relived that this isn't a pervy song. Then Team Lyoko decide to go on stage and perform their theme with Yumi as the main vocal.

Team Lyoko- "A World Without Danger"

After the song everyone thought the song was cool but they were glad it was in english. But then everyone dread in fear over the next bad singing contestant.

Luffy and Ed- "Lasagna" by "Weird Al" Yankovic

Luffy announces his special guest who will sing a duet with him is Ed from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". As they sing, it really grates the whole audience and Sanji yells out "no more! No more!" then ed thinks they are saying "encore, encore" and they sang it again till Sanji throws meat to the other side of the stage as well as a bottle of gravy. Then Usa decides to take a spin on the game and pulls one big mistake.

Usa- "One Piece" dub theme song

As Usa sing this, everyone was disgusted while Luffy and Ed were like "hey! Hey! Ho! Ho!" until Ko takes Usa off stage and tells her she was disqualified. Then Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother, decides to compete with his fire-themed song.

Portgas D. Ace- "Hot Hot Hot" by Buster Pointdexter

Halfway through the song, Ace falls asleep due to his narcolepsy and ends up automatically disqualified. Up next was Nya, the cat mamodo who can sing only one song.

Nya- "Meow Mix song"

After the performance all the girls shout at the top of their lungs "KAWAII!" but then a new band calling themselves "Yuki and the Snowflakes" (the snowflakes being Tia and Kolulu) sings "Let it snow"

Yuki and the Snowflakes- "Let it snow" 

During the song, Yuki blows a kiss to Sanji who just looks at her confusingly but then Usopp sings something random.

Usopp –Oh, Danny Boy

After the song, people thought he sounded like a leprechaun on weed, it's even worse when Danny the Mamodo was mad at Usopp and was about to pound him until Yuki stood up for him and Danny left him alone. Up next was Mr. 2 Bon Clay whom shows up on stage and sings his trademark song.

Mr. 2 Bon Clay- Okama Way (Oh come my way)

The audience was shocked by this and demanded him off the stage and to be disqualified because of his disturbing behavior, but he ended up lucky enough to stay in the party. Then the mamodos Zatch, Kanchome, Tia, Kolulu, and Yuki sang the oompa loompa song from the first Willy Wonka movie.

The Mamodos- "The Oompa Loompa song"

But then the crowd got angry and demanded them to sing something better, so they sang a song from the new Willy Wonka movie.

The Mamodos- "Wonka Welcome Song"

The audience was rather disturbed by that creepy yet catchy song coming from the mamodos. So as Zatch and Kanchome felt the stage, the mamodo girls were joined by Suzy, Nami and Nico Robin for a huge song number.

Suzy, Kolulu, Tia, Yuki, Nami, and Robin- "Equal Romance" from "Ranma ½"

The girls sang their hearts out and enchanted the audience but then a rather angry Ranma (female), Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo, and Kasumi (well she can't get angry) show up and were mad at them for using their song so they get into a singing battle except for Suzy who runs away. The next contestant is everyone's favorite deer next to Bambi…Chopper!

Chopper- "Wapol got run over by a reindeer" (sung to the tune of "grandma got run over by a reindeer")

Chopper sings a ballad about his adventure in Drum Island before becoming a pirate

Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe.

he'd been eatin' too much, period  
And he'd attacked the merry go.  
But then he'd left his kingdom,  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found him Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were hoof prints on his forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back

Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of chopper,  
He defeated Wapol in the fray,  
See him in there watchin' football,  
Drinkin' juice and playin' cards with Dr. K.

It's is Christmas without Wapol.  
All the henchmen dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe.

Now the meat is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a green and short candle,  
That would just have matched the hair in Zoro's wig. (Zoro: HEY!)

I've warned all my friends and crewmates.  
Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should never give a license,  
To a weredeer who drives a fist into shelves.

Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe.

Then chopper was sure to win this one until it was Zatch bell's turn to be on stage and they are really for the shock of their lives

Zatch Bell- "when a man loves a woman" by Michael Bolton

Just as Zatch sings this, the audience's mouths dropped and were shocked when they discover that Zatch can sing like that and isn't lip-synching, then the Ranma girls and the straw hat and mamodo girls stopped fighting and were touched by his song and Tia says "HOLY (BLEEP)! HOW CAN ZATCH SING LIKE THAT? And the girls were swayed by his singing that when finished all of them, even Yumi and Aelita were hugging him and this makes all the boys jealous and Sanji and Fulgore even furious. Then Kanchome goes up to Zatch and says "I can't believe I'm saying this but we have a winner! Zatch Bell!" And then trucks full of yellowtail and meat show up and the dinner table is full of yellowtail and meat, Zatch then tells Luffy "hey Luffy, I'm also sharing my prize with you for being my best friend next to Kiyo, oh and your little friend here would enjoy the fact that the meat is dipped in gravy!" then Zatch, Luffy, and Ed happily ate the night away while Zatch shares his food with his newly formed harem while Sanji and Fulgore were crying but then Yuki gives Sanji a yellowtail and hugs him while Suzy gives Fulgore a apple with his face drawn on it to make him happy.

Then Zoro was happy to see that a truck full of Duff Beer made it and says "this has to make this party even more interesting"

What does he mean by this, you'll find out in our next and final chapter "Merry Flaming Christmas" or "Sherry Gone Wild".

Mini-Story!

The Night before Christmas, as told by Ponygon, Yopopo and Nya

After a few minutes of their own speak (i.e. meru meru mei, Yopopo Yopopo, nya nya) Kiyo shouts out "how can you tell that story if you can't talk human?" only for Ponygon to bite his hand and Yopopo moonwalks all over him.

Abandoned Idea

Originally, Sanji was going to sing "Cherry Pie" by Warrant but due to the sexual references I didn't want Sanji to be an "uber-pervert deluxe" and replaced it with "I'm too sexy".


	3. How Yuki Saved Christmas

King of Kings: Xmas Chaos

Chapter 3: How Yuki Saved Christmas

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in the story although Yuki the mamodo belongs to Emma Iveli and is still out official mascot. King of Kings II: BATTLE ROYALE is out now…so go read it! Usa and Ko are Emma's OCs by the way.

After the Karaoke Contest was over and Zatch shared his prize with Luffy, a truck full of Duff Beer made it's delivery into the house. Meanwhile Brago is alone outside of the house and then encounters three ghosts (Naruto- past, Suzy- present, Shuppet-yet to come, see "Anime Christmas Carol" By Emma Iveli for detail) who tell him to go inside the house and fricken' celebrate, but them Brago replies "every year I get this treatment, shouldn't you bother that guy from the cul-de-sac who spends his money on jawbreakers?", after they said "no" and "believe it", Brago replies "I didn't want to do this" then pulls out a power pellet and eats it, the ghosts turn purple and shout "B-B-B-B- Brago power!" and they run away into the house then the ghost of Christmas Past (who looks like Suzy) bumps into Suzy into the party and then Suzy says "hey it's ghost me!" then the ghost says "wanna draw on fruit?" then she agree and they both draw on fruit.

Sherry then trys out Sanji's new dish "EL DIABLO DEL FUEGO SE QUEMA SU ASNO" which is a Burrito with lots of peppers, onions, and spicy Beef, this is something Luffy is immune to (because he doesn't know that it's really hot) but Sherry on the other hand, her mouth is on fire but of all the liquid she put it out with, she drank a lot of Zoro's Beer and then she gets into a drunken stupor that she calls Brago and kept shouting "REIS" over and over, causing Brago to fire everywhere then Ponygon and Chopper ran away and Yuki was so scared at how chaotic the party ended up she ran away from the house and into the streets till the party gets normal.

Yuki thinks about how Christmas is supposed to be a happy time yet in the streets she hears about the homeless not spending Christmas especially that woman who is now controlled by Zofis but then she encounters a homeless girl named Erin who looks sad and lonely, Yuki goes up to her and wonders what's wrong and the girl tells her that she is a orphan and since the local orphanage is closed down is now alone and scared In the streets, Yuki's started tearing up but they end up as little icicles, she tried to cheer up Erin by making a snow girl with her snow controlling ability (she can craft ice sculptures really fast). After spending time with Erin, Yuki decides to go but then she leaves the winter coat Nami made her with Erin so she can warm up and before she leaves Erin yells out "THANK YOU MAGICAL SNOW GIRL" while smiling.

Then as Yuki discovers she's lost she starts hearing sleigh bells and then she sees a magic sleigh being pulled by anime animal mascots, and Santa Claus himself with his new helpers Arale Norimaki and Gatchan, Arale goes up to Yuki and tells her, we saw what you did tonight Yuki, for a Ice mamodo you have a warm heart so I brought you a present…POOP!" she pulls out poop towards her and then adds "Just kidding, we're gonna make your unselfish wishes come true! Hop aboard" and after Arale wipes her hands with wet wipes, Santa yells out "On Don Patch, on Jelly Jiggler, on Dengaku man, on Plue, on Menchi, on Chopper, on Ponygon and Pikachu" and then the sleigh flies mostly because of the Reindeer collars the mascots are wearing. Yuki asks "Santy Claus, where are the real reindeer?" then Arale shows them a image from her glasses that shows Rudolph wearing a kilt and blue and white war paint, yelling in a Scottish accent "THE GRINCH MIGHT STEAL CHRISTMAS, BUT HE WON'T STEAL OUR FREEDOM!" and then the reindeer attack the Grinch and one of them reply "oy, I hear he shoots bolts of lighting from his arse and his nose" then Rudolph impales the Grinch with his sword saying "this is for what you did to Joe Swanson!"

Arale then says "yep, the Grinch has been naughty again, so while Santa got new "reindeer" the doctor had me and Gatchan help Santa bring joy to the world but when he saw your actions it will make Christmas merrier, so we're gonna make the party normal again…" and so they crashed into the house where the party is at and Santa yells out "Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas, I bear gifts for all, looks like you would need one of these Sherry" then he hands her a magic pill that cures drunkenness. Usa then mistakes Dengaku Man (the cute creature from "Bo Bo-Bo) for a stuffed animal but then Ko tells her that it's not a doll and it's really one of Santa's "reindeer" to which Usa relies "Snorks smell bad because Nami had her way with dynamite" which makes Ko reply "who gave Usa sugar?".

After everyone got their gifts, Yuki looked a little sad and then Arale walked up to her and wondered why and so did Usopp, Yuki tells them about the Poor homeless girl she met and then Santa asks her what she really wants for Christmas and Yuki gave him the answer.

Meanwhile in the streets, while Erin is with her Snow girl that Yuki made for her, Jelly Jiggler (the jelly man from "Bo Bo-Bo") shows up and says "Eat me! Eat me!" while pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue at her, while Erin chases him while he is laughing, Erin ends up in a house that magically appeared and is decorated nicely with food on the table, Erin's eyes are big as Yuki's heart and then she yells out "it's the house I dreamed about, it even has the cane next to the fireplace" and as she softly cried Jelly Jiggler shows up and wipes her eyes with his NU handkerchiefs. Yuki then shows up and says "Erin, this is my Christmas wish for you, and as for a family…" then everyone shows up and have a great time, this was the best Christmas ever…at least for Yuki and her new sister Erin.

However Luffy discovered coffee in the kitchen and the last thing Luffy heard before drinking the coffee was Sanji yelling 'WHAT? LUFFY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then Luffy makes a demonic laugh

THE END…?


End file.
